Dark Secrets
by Chouette Folle
Summary: Dans les ténèbres du Mont Deception, près de Forks, Harry est maintenu dans un coma artificiel depuis plus de 7 ans lorsqu'il reprend brusquement conscience. Mais dans ces contrées obscures, il est loin d'être le secret le mieux enfui et son réveil pourrait bien faire ressurgir ce que cette ville, apparemment sans histoire, a de plus noir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J. et Stephenie Meyer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde, alors je vous présente le prologue de ma première fic. Je préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est spécial dans son style d'écriture. Les chapitres suivants seront plus normaux et compréhensibles.

Bonne lecture et pensez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci d'avance !

_**Prologue**_

Noir. Tout autour de moi est Noir. Noir. Irrémédiablement, Noir. L'obscurité m'enveloppe, m'engloutit, m'aveugle, m'étouffe, m'assourdit. Elle me veut moi. Elle veut tout de moi. Et je sais qu'elle ne laissera rien derrière elle. Pas même une ombre, Pas même un nom. Rien.

Dans le monde où je vis désormais, il n'y a pas la place pour l'espoir ou la joie. Seules les griffes acérée d'une peine accablante dont je ne connais même plus la cause parviennent encore à percer de temps à autre les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Des flashs. Des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent plus. Peut-être même ne m'ont-ils jamais appartenu.

Des yeux verts. Je vois des yeux verts. Ils sont bordés de larmes, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me sourient. Au milieu de mes ténèbres, ils semblent briller comme un phare dans la nuit. La tendresse et la sécurité qu'ils m'apportent réchauffent ma poitrine. Et la terreur me prend brutalement à la gorge. Car je sais. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir qui ne m'appartient peut-être pas. Un souvenir qui ne fait que me rappeler qu'ici, je suis seul.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et l'obscurité reprend ses droits, m'enserre et m'étouffe. J'accueille cette douce angoisse comme une vieille amie. Je la connais. Elle m'est familière à présent. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien. Sans elle, je n'existe plus. Mes yeux se referment.

Autrefois, ces souvenirs étaient bien plus précis, je pense. Je les craignaient pour leur signification. Aujourd'hui, je ne les comprends plus. Pourtant, la terreur qu'il provoque en moi est autrement plus terrible. Heureusement, l'obscurité est là. Et bien qu'elle m'effraie, je sais qu'elle me protège.

Soudain, les orbes vertes réapparaissent. Elles me fixent. Me jaugent. Me jugent. M'accusent. La lumière qui les anime est implacable. Et la vérité que j'y vois m'est intolérable. À nouveau, je rouvre les yeux et replonge dans les ténèbres.

Un instant, tout est calme et je me prend à espérer que la fin est là. Mais l'espérance n'a pas sa place ici, je ne le sais que trop bien. À nouveau, mes paupières se ferment et mes cauchemars m'accablent.

Le regard qui me transperce est brun cette fois-ci. Les sentiments que j'y voient briller me clouent au sol, m'empêche d'agir, de fuir. Haine et dégoût les animent tandis qu'en moi, l'incompréhension, la panique et l'espoir bouillonnent. Alors je vois des lèvres bouger. Ce qu'elles veulent me dire, je l'ignore. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. La vérité qu'elles renferment me mèneront droit à la folie.

Les lèvres bougent encore et un bourdonnement parvient à mes oreilles. Je veux rouvrir les yeux, me plonger dans les ténèbres et oublier ce qu'elles veulent me dire, mais je n'y parviens pas. Les yeux bruns m'en empêchent. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas livrés tous leurs secrets.

L'air me manque. La panique me prend. Je dois sortir d'ici, à tout prix. Je dois sortir de ce cauchemar. Je me mets à courir, mais il n'y a ici aucune issue. Le regard est partout. Il m'encercle. Me broie.

Encore une fois, les lèvres s'ouvrent et le son qui me parvient me semblent plus net. Je le sais, la prochaine fois, la vérité s'abattra sur moi et me plongera dans une folie sans nom. Il faut que je me réveille. Mais je n'y parviens pas.

Cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûr, c'est la dernière fois. Je pensais que les ténèbres finiraient par m'engloutir, j'avais tort. Les souvenirs auront raison de moi bien avant. Déjà, je sens que mon corps lutte pour survivre. Il est secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Ma poitrine me serre et me brûle. Mon cœur bat pour envoyer l'oxygène que je n'aspire plus à mes organes agonisants.

Rien de tout cela ne m'émeut. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête : me réveiller.

Une fois de plus, les lèvres se mettent à bouger. Le son me parvient distinctement.

« je vais te révéler un secret, Harry,... » me susurrent-elles.

Un instant, je reste immobile, mes pensées foisonnent, mais me semblent trop lointaines. Les yeux bruns se moquent de moi et la bouche se fend d'un sourire narquois, elle sait que je suis pris au piège. Doucement, savourant sa victoire, la bouche esquisse le premier mot :

« tu... »

Au loin, j'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Mais rien ne semble pouvoir me détourner de l'horrible vérité qui tente de franchir le seuil de ces lèvres.

« n'es... »

La voix se fait plus forte mais pas assez. Je suis comme un lapin face aux phares d'une voiture. Je sais que la collision est inévitable.

« pas... »

Peut-être que cela vaut mieux ainsi. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je lutte dans ce monde où il n'y a rien ? Probablement beaucoup trop. Oui, Probablement...

Mon regard se fixe alors sur les détentrices du savoir. Au fond de moi, plus de brûlure, plus de douleur. Juste le calme. L'attente.

Pour la dernière fois, la bouche se meut pour me révéler l'insoutenable vérité.

« ... »

« REVEILLE-TOI ! »

la voix au fond de moi m'a finalement atteint. Dans un sursaut, je me réveille et aspire une grande goulée d'air. Autour de moi, les ténèbres à nouveau. Mais elles ne me rassurent plus car je sais. Je sais ce que ces lèvres voulait me révéler. Et cette vérité est telle que sans même m'en rendre compte, mon âme pousse un hurlement abominable.

**(re)note de l'auteur : **voila, voila, alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop traumatisés...

à bientôt je l'espère...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde, donc, comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et pensez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci d'avance !

**RAR**

tout d'abord un tout grand merci à vous qui avez lu le prologue et avez garder assez de courage pour lire le premier chapitre !

Je remercie aussi ceux qui suivent ma fic ou encore ceux qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris !

Enfin, voici les réponses aux Reviews

**Guest :** merci de tes deux reviews ! Tu semble en effet avoir très envie de lire la suite alors j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture et dis moi quoi !

**Alessa Lily Petrova : **merci pour ta review qui se trouve être la plus enflammée ! Je suis assez étonnée de voir que l'on ait pu être aussi enchanté par mon prologue que je trouvais assez moyen sans pouvoir l'arranger ! Un tout grand merci, tu m'a donné du cœur à l'ouvrage !

**Shiragiku-chaan : **tu as été brève et concise, je le serai tout autant : merci beaucoup !:D

**IZNOO : **tu as été le/la moins enthousiaste et pourtant, c'est ta critique qui correspond le plus à ce que je pensais moi-même de ce prologue. J'espère que le premier chapitre te fera changer d'avis !

Encore merci à tous !

_**Chapitre Un**_

CHARLIE

La vieille dame était assise devant moi, tremblante d'émoi ou d'énervement. Derrière ses immenses lunettes en cul de bouteille ses yeux écarquillés me donnaient l'impression de vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Sa petite couverture de laine brune, qu'elle avait jetée négligemment sur ses épaules, menaçait peu à peu de tomber tant son discours était animé. Elle était paniquée pourtant, sur ses genoux, insensible à l'agitation de sa maîtresse, un caniche nain me regardait avec compassion.

« vous vous rendez compte, Shérif, s'affolait Mme Trends d'une voix geignarde pour le moins irritante, ils laissent leur horrible colosse aboyer sur mon petit Kiki ! Regardez dans quel état il est ! Le pauvre est mort de peur ! »

Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle me vrillait les tympans de sa rengaine inchangée. Même son chien semblait lassé.

Depuis le début de ma carrière, c'était toujours pour la même chose qu'elle venait me voir. Ses nouveaux voisins avaient adopté un Terre-Neuve, une espèce de géant parfaitement inoffensif et tranquille. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait, comme à tous les chiens, de pousser un grondement ou un petit aboiement peu enthousiaste. Malheureusement pour moi, chaque fois que cela lui prenait, j'avais droit à un long monologue de la part de Mme Trends sur le bon vieux temps et le respect qu'avaient jadis les voisins.

« de mon temps, jamais on ne se serait permis de laisser un tel animal libre de ses mouvements ! Imaginez deux secondes qu'il lui prenne l'envie de sauter la barrière ! Que fera-t-on lorsqu'il aura mordu un enfant ! Ou pire... »

Évidement, ses anciens voisins n'auraient jamais eu l'audace de faire ça...

« Les Deltrop n'auraient jamais fait ça ! »

N'est-ce pas... Cependant, quoique les Deltrop soient des gens très aimables, je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils aient vraiment beaucoup de mérite à ce propos. Il faut dire que le couple était on ne peut plus allergique aux poils d'animaux.

Je soupirai discrètement.

Bien qu'en tant que shérif, je n'avais normalement pas à m'occuper de ce genre de problème, Mme Trends était, à l'époque, la voisine et une très vieille amie de mes parents. Il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de me garder quand j'étais petit et c'était elle, en partie, qui m'avait permis de rester la tête hors de l'eau à leur mort.

Malgré cela, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces dépositions loufoques. J'aurais pu, sans le moindre problème, prendre le procès verbal que j'avais dressé la dernière fois, ou encore celui d'avant. Cependant, j'étais un flic intègre et respectueux de mes concitoyens. Même pour ce genre de choses, je ne me serais jamais permis de bâcler mon travail.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Mme Trends » dis-je dans l'espoir de clore le sujet.

Évidemment, je savais d'avance que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Mme Trends avait à son tour quelques questions à me poser.

« Allons, Shérif, minauda-t-elle en rougissant doucement, combien de fois devrais-je vous le rappeler ? Appelez-moi Rosie ! Sinon, comment allez-vous ? Vous vous débrouillez avec Isabella ? Vous savez qu'au moindre souci, vous pouvez m'appeler, n'est-ce pas ? J'habite au bout de la rue, à peine à dix minutes, même pour une vieille dame comme moi... »

Des fois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle venait. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissait, depuis que Bella était arrivée à Forks, les visites de Mme Trends me paraissaient plus fréquentes. Toutes les deux ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées.

Il faut dire, à ma défense, que le comportement de Rosie vis-à-vis de Renée ne parvenait pas à me rassurer. Certes, la mère de Bella m'avait laissé en morceaux en rompant avec moi et en emmenant ma fille, cependant, je ne pensais pas que l'enfant puisse être responsable des erreurs de ses parents. Et j'avais peur que la vieille femme, devenue un peu aigrie avec le temps, ne se mette à culpabiliser Bella pour le départ de sa mère.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à la façon la plus polie de refuser l'« aide » de Rosie sans que celle-ci ne le prenne mal ou ne décide de nous inviter à dîner en dernier recours, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Sauvé par le gong. J'informai Rosie d'un geste de la main que je n'en avais que pour une minute et décrochai.

« allô ? »

« Les pompiers de L'olympic pour vous sur la deux » me répondit laconiquement la standardiste.

Promptement, je pris la ligne deux.

« Shérif Swann, j'écoute. »

« rassemble tous les pompiers volontaires que tu pourras trouver et rejoins nous au Mont Deception, me dit une voix bourrue au fort accent russe. On a un putain de gros rif, ici ! Ça dépote, mon pote ! »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Ioakim avait déjà raccroché. Je me levai d'un bond, sous le regard surpris de Mme Trend.

« Je suis désolé, Mme Trend, lui dis-je en mettant ma veste, une urgence. David va prendre la relève. »

Je pris mon arme de service dans mon tiroir et sortit de mon bureau sans un regard en arrière. Dans la pièce principale du commissariat, quatre agents tapaient diligemment à l'ordinateur ou répondaient au téléphone. Concentrés sur leur travail, ils me jetèrent tout de même un coup d'œil attentif. J'en profitai pour donner mes ordres.

« David, occupe-toi de Mme Trends. Aaron, Finn avec moi. Tina, appelez Bella et dites lui que je ne serai pas là pour le dîner. Ruben, je te confie la maison ! On sera au Mont Deception. Feu de forêt. »

Et je partis en direction de la caserne des pompiers, mes subordonnés sur les talons.

Tout en rejoignant la caserne au pas de course, je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro d'Harry. À Forks, la brigade anti-feu desservait aussi bien la ville que la réserve. Son équipe était donc mixte et Harry était, tout comme moi, un pompier volontaire.

Les sonneries s'égrenaient et toujours pas de réponse.

« Et merde ! » Maugréais-je en rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

« Patience est mère de sûreté, Swann ! »

Je levai le regard, surpris. Debout devant le camion-citerne qui ronronnait déjà, Charlie me regardait d'un air amusé que je ne lui connaissais que trop. Bien que paraissant détendu, il était en réalité survolté et angoissé. Tout comme ses hommes qui attendaient non loin de là, Il était déjà fin prêt au départ.

« ce n'est pas plutôt la prudence qui est mère de sûreté ? » Lui glissais-je en passant à coté de lui pour aller m'habiller dans le vestiaire qui jouxtait le garage.

« Quelle importance ? » Me répondit-il sans se départir de son demi-sourire que je savais forcé.

Harry n'avait pas peur pour lui, non. Ce n'était pas ce type d'homme. S'il était dans cet état-là, c'était uniquement parce que la forêt brûlait. Or, Harry était de ces indiens pour qui la nature était toujours sacrée.

« comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? Ioakim t'a appelé quand ? » lui demandais-je, tout de même surpris de le voir sur le pied de guerre avant moi alors qu'il habitait si loin.

« Il n'a pas eu à le faire » fit Harry en désignant l'horizon du menton.

De là où on était, je pouvais voir l'extérieur par l'immense porte du hangar. J'y jetai un coup d'œil rapide et compris instantanément ce que voulais dire mon ami. Une immense colonne de fumée d'un noir d'encre s'élevait au dessus de l'Olympic National Park. Voir cela me donna un coup de fouet supplémentaire.

« vous avez deux minutes pour grimper dans ce camion en tenue complète. Les retardataires restent sur le carreau ! »

Mes hommes passèrent la troisième et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout le monde était fin prêt.

« Je prends le volant ! » Lança Harry d'une voix faussement enjouée qui ne trahissait pourtant pas son angoisse.

Tout le monde s'engouffra dans le véhicule et je pris la place à l'avant. Finn voulu s'asseoir à coté de moi, mais il fut prit de vitesse par l'un des hommes de la réserve. Harry fit tourner la clef dans le contact et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Cela ne mit pas bien longtemps pour sentir le fauve dans l'habitacle. Nous étions huit, soit deux de trop pour être à l'aise, et nous transpirions tous abondamment dans notre équipement, cependant, personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Il n'y avait là que des pompiers volontaires, aucun professionnel.

« les deux brigades sont déjà là-bas ? » demandais-je à Harry en faisant référence aux pompiers officiels de la ville.

« selon Helena, la standardiste, quatre incendies se sont déclarés peu après 18h. Ils ont déjà dû faire appel à tous leurs renforts. » me répondit-il en accélérant encore un peu.

« Le feu de forêt n'a pris qu'il y a une demi-heure alors » en déduisis-je, pensant que l'on aurait probablement préféré envoyer les professionnels sur le foyer le plus sérieux.

« malheureusement non, me contredit Harry. Il aurait prit entre 16h30 et 17h30. C'est du moins ce que la brigade de l'Olympic à dit à Helena. »

« pourquoi n'appellent-t-ils que maintenant, alors ? » fis-je, sidéré.

c'était parfaitement insensé. Au vu de l'importance du feu, la forêt toute entière menaçait d'y passer.

« Le mont Deception ne s'appelle pas comme cela pour rien. Les alpinistes ont décidé de le nommer ainsi parce qu'il est particulièrement difficile d'atteindre son sommet à cause des nuages qui ont tendance à s'enrouler autour. Les pompiers de l'Olympic n'ont pu voir le feu qu'une fois qu'il s'est attaqué au reste de la forêt. »

Je restai un instant songeur.

« Ce type de feu peut être naturel ? » questionnais-je sans conviction.

« tu sais très bien que non, Charlie. On est peut-être au beau milieu du mois d'août, il ne fait tout de même pas suffisamment chaud par ici pour provoquer un feu de forêt. Il s'agit probablement de randonneurs qui ont mal éteint leur feu de camp. Tout ce que l'on peu espérer maintenant, c'est que le feu n'ait blessé personne si ce n'est la flore... »

Après cette tirade, le silence repris ses droits. Tout le monde pensait sûrement à ces pauvres randonneurs, trop imprudents, victimes de leur désinvolture.

Nous entrions enfin dans la forêt lorsque Finn prit la parole.

« quatre feux en plus de celui-ci. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup pour Forks ? En général c'est plutôt pour des accidents de la route ou des accidents domestiques que les pompiers se déplacent chez nous. On a de temps en temps un feu ici ou là, mais cinq en même temps ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ne trouve pas ça normal. Rien n'est vraiment normal ici, depuis quelques temps... »

Je savais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. L'année dernière, plusieurs cadavres avaient étés retrouvés dans les villes avoisinantes de Forks. Tous portaient sur le corps des marques de morsures. La police avait déclaré au public qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'attaque d'un animal sauvage, cependant, aucun des officiers n'avait été assez stupides pour confondre les traces d'une morsure d'homme avec celles d'un animal. Et lorsque le rapport d'autopsie nous était parvenu, ce dernier n'avait fait que nous conforter dans notre idée. Ce qui avait fait ça, avait apparence humaine.

Toutefois, j'étais persuadé que cette chose n'avait rien d'humain. Aucun homme n'avait suffisamment de force dans ses mâchoires pour déchirer la peau et les muscles de quelqu'un en un seul coup de dent. Alors les civils pensaient l'affaire bouclée, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'étais pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

Tandis que je sortais de mes pensées, je me rendis brusquement compte que mon voisin de droite était aussi tendu qu'un arc. Je me tournai vers lui et il se tourna vers moi. Nos regards s'affrontèrent. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à savoir ce que je savais.

« préparez-vous, grogna soudainement Harry nous faisant sursauter tous les deux, on est presque arrivé »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la vitre, difficile en effet de s'y tromper. La fumée s'était abattue sur nous comme une épaisse purée de pois réduisant notre visibilité à néant. Cela força le conducteur à ralentir et bientôt, nous roulions au pas. On aurait dit que la nuit était subitement tombée. Dans l'habitacle, la tension était à son comble tandis que je me questionnais encore sur le comportement étrange de mon voisin de banquette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin au campement. Le lieu où se trouvaient les ambulances et la tente de commandement. Tout le monde descendit du véhicule sauf Harry qui ouvrit la fenêtre pour écouter ce que le pompier en charge du déploiement lui disait.

Dehors, le feu grondait, dévastant tout sur son passage. De temps en temps, de petites explosions retentissaient. Il s'agissait en réalité du bois vert qui éclatait sous la trop forte chaleur. L'odeur acre de la fumée me prenait à la gorge. La chaleur, la fumée, le rouge dansaient autour de moi. La montagne au pied de laquelle nous nous trouvions brûlait vive, entière tandis que les pompiers, tels des fourmis autour de leur fourmilière, s'activaient.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentis tel un pauvre mortel devant la colère divine, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

Le reste de l'équipe se rassembla rapidement derrière moi. Tout le monde regardait en tout sens le décor apocalyptique qui s'offrait à nous. Mais nous n'avions pas une minute à perdre, nous fûmes accueilli par Ioakim, lui-même.

« Ne serait-ce pas là mes petits piafs préférés » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enrouée par la fumée au moins autant que par son accent russe.

Comme tous les métiers, celui de pompier avait son propre jargon. Les piafs étaient tout simplement les jeunes sapeurs ou encore ceux qui n'avaient pas vu beaucoup d'incendie, comme nous.

« que peut-on faire pour toi? » répondis-je sans relever sa boutade tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille qu'un urgentiste venait de lui tendre.

« toujours trop sérieux, hein Charlie ! Tu sais, les femmes aiment les hommes qui les font rire... » plaisanta-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il entra dans le vif du sujet non sans avoir pris une autre gorgée d'eau.

« le vent est contre nous ce soir, dit-il, il chasse le feu vers l'Ouest puis par l'Est par à-coups. On a du mal à le circonscrire correctement et on a déjà 8 nouveaux départs de feux un peu partout. Comme si on avait pas déjà assez avec cette chienne-là ! » dit-il en désignant du menton l'immense brasier duquel tout avait commencer.

J'acquiesçai, comprenant que la situation était vraiment mauvaise et me laissai guider par Ioakim, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Le sapeur nous mena alors jusqu'au camion-citerne que Charlie avait conduit une centaine de mètre plus loin. Il en profita pour nous expliquer en quelques mots la tactique qu'il avait décidé de suivre pour venir à bout de l'incendie.

Tandis que nous parvenions à la hauteur de Harry, Ioakim ordonna à l'équipe de dérouler les lances. Je fis un pas pour suivre le mouvement mais fut arrêté dans mon élan par le Russe. Celui-ci fit un signe à Harry et nous emmena un peu à l'écart.

« on a un autre petit souci » nous glissa-t-il mortellement sérieux.

Attendant la suite, je l'observai plus attentivement. Bien trop préoccupé par le feu qui consumait tout autour de moi, je n'avais pas remarqué la fine ride qui marquait le front de mon ami d'un pli soucieux. Le pompier poussa un soupir avant de se baisser vers nous pour nous dire, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

« deux de mes hommes ont disparu »

« tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas occupés quelque part? » fis-je en me demandant comment il était humainement possible de savoir où se trouvaient chacun de ses hommes dans un tel capharnaüm.

« Certains, Charlie. Je les ai envoyés au Nord il y a une heure de ça et depuis, plus de nouvelles. Ils ne répondent pas aux Talkies. »

« Pourquoi les as tu envoyé au Nord ? » s'enquit Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le chef des pompiers avait envoyé ses hommes là où il n'y avait pas de feu.

« Duncan m'a certifié avoir entendu une femme pleurer dans cette direction. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une des campeuses et j'ai envoyé Dean et Glenn. »

« alors il s'agit bien d'un feu de camp mal éteint. Tu sais combien il y avait de campeurs ? » questionnais-je.

« Pas la moindre idée. J'attendais que mes hommes m'en disent plus après avoir retrouvé la femme. Mais comme on est sans nouvelles d'eux... »

un silence mortel plana au dessus de nous. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit.

« Que veux-tu que l'on fasse, Ioakim? »

« si vous pouviez retrouver mes gars, ça me ferait rudement plaisir. » nous avoua le Russe de sa voix caverneuse.

« quelle est leur dernière position connue ? » me renseignais-je alors.

« la dernière fois que je les ai eu, ils étaient sur le flanc Nord de la montagne. Selon eux, les pleurs provenaient d'un promontoire pas loin de là où ils se trouvaient. »

« Ok, on prend de l'eau et on y va. » lui assura Harry.

« je compte sur vous, les gars. Ramenez-moi mes oisillons sains et saufs, je m'occupe des vôtres. »

Harry et moi promîmes d'un hochement de tête avant de nous diriger vers le camion-citerne où des sacs remplis de bouteilles d'eau et de rations de survie étaient stockés pour les cas comme celui-ci. Comme je m'y attendais, Harry refusa de s'encombrer et ne prit qu'une bouteille d'eau qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de pompier. Nous décidâmes tout deux de laisser l'appareil respiratoire, normalement obligatoire. Pour cette petite ballade en forêt, celui-ci ne ferait que nous ralentir.

Une fois fin prêts, nous prîmes le chemin qu'avaient emprunter les hommes de Ioakim avant nous. Je laissai mon ami prendre les devants, il connaissait cette forêt bien mieux que moi.

Nous n'avions pas fait trois pas qu'un des hommes d'Harry nous rejoignit. Je reconnu aussitôt mon voisin de banquette. Ce dernier s'adressa directement à son aîné, m'ignorant superbement.

« je viens avec vous. » dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir seuls, Sam, merci de ton aide » le congédia Harry.

« la forêt est vraiment très sombre, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et deux pompiers entraînés ont déjà disparu. Je pense que l'on ne sera pas trop de trois. » insista le dénommé Sam.

Je crus qu'Harry allait le rabroué de façon plus ferme après cette tirade. Mon ami n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le traite comme s'il était incapable de gérer quelque chose. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir s'avouer dépassé. Quant à moi, pour être honnête, j'avais quelques réserves en ce qui concernait ce Sam. J'espérais donc sincèrement qu'Harry lui demande de retourner à son poste.

Les deux indiens s'affrontèrent du regard.

« bien, fit alors l'aîné à mon plus grand étonnement, tu as besoin d'eau ? »

« j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut. » répondit Sam en sortant une bouteille qu'il avait rangé au même endroit qu'Harry.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Pourquoi Harry avait capitulé était pour moi un grand mystère et cela ne fit que me mettre plus mal à l'aise encore à l'égard de l'indien prénommé Sam. Pour aggraver mon état de choc, ce fut alors Sam qui prit les devants de notre expédition. Harry, devant moi, ne broncha pas.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je cessai de regarder mon ami et son cadet pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions tracé un grand arc de cercle autour du feu principal. Au loin, on entendait les pompiers lancer des ordres et des avertissements au reste de leur équipe. Mais de là où on était, on ne pouvait voir que le rougeoiement des flammes autour desquelles ils s'activaient.

Sam nous conduisit encore plus profondément dans les bois. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et les cris des hommes me parvenaient de plus en plus faiblement. Bientôt, je ne vis ni n'entendis plus rien.

Je sortis alors ma lampe de poche. Imité rapidement par le reste du groupe.

« on ne se serait pas un peu trop éloigné ? » demandais-je au bout d'une heure de marche.

« la base du mont Deception est plutôt large. » m'informa Harry.

« On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à l'endroit de la dernière transmission des pompiers de l'Olympic » précisa Sam.

Il n'eut pas si tôt dit cela que le rayon de ma lampe de poche éclaira un objet qui n'avait rien à faire en pleine nature. Sam s'en approcha, s'agenouilla et le ramassa.

« un talkie-walkie, fit-il, nous sommes arrivés. »

« Ioakim a dit que ses hommes avaient entendu des pleurs en provenance d'un promontoire pas loin de leur position. » rappelais-je.

Sam échangea un regard avec Harry et ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête.

« nous devrions monter » dit Sam.

Le comportement des deux indiens avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais je gardai cela pour moi.

À nouveau, Sam prit la tête du convoi. Les premières minutes se passèrent sans difficulté, hélas, l'ascension se compliqua vite. Le dénivelé était plus raide et les semelles de nos Rangers trop rigides pour ce genre de situation. De plus, le nuage de cendre provenant de l'incendie nous arrachait les bronches peu importe que nous portions tous un linge humide sur le visage. Le système respiratoire, malgré ses deux bouteilles de deux kilos chacune, nous aurait, tout compte fait, probablement été utile.

Je remarquai cependant que Sam, lui, restait frais et vif comme un gardon.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que nous gravissions vaille que vaille le Mont Deception sans avoir le moindre indice supplémentaire. Les hommes de Ioakim semblaient s'être brusquement volatilisés.

J'étais à deux doigts de proposer que l'on fasse demi-tour lorsque quelque chose attira mon regard. À quelques centaines de mètres de nous, sur la face Ouest du Mont Deception dont nous nous étions rapprochés, perchée sur un promontoire rocheux, à deux pas du vide, une petite silhouette se détachait faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Saisi par cette vision, je m'arrêtai brutalement et regardai plus attentivement. Ne la retrouvant pas dans les ténèbres ambiant, je crus d'abord avoir eu une hallucination. Quand, tout à coup, les flammes du brasier qui ronflait un peu plus loin bondirent vers le ciel. L'ombre se détacha nettement sur le fond orange et bien qu'elle était beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse distinguer autre chose qu'une forme noire, je sentis instinctivement que cette personne allait commettre un acte irrémédiable.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'appeler Harry et Sam qui étaient déjà loin au dessus de moi. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était d'empêcher cette personne de sauter dans le vide.

Malgré la tenue de pompier et le terrain accidenté, je courrai comme je n'avais jamais couru. Les branches des arbres me fouettaient le visage sans que je ne ralentisse d'un pouce. Derrière moi, j'entendis Harry m'appeler mais ne lui répondit pas.

Plus j'avançais, plus j'avais l'impression que la silhouette s'éloignait. Je n'étais plus qu'à une centaine de mètres lorsqu'un point de coté fulgurant me déchira le coté. Rien n'y fit. L'idée que cette personne puisse mourir, là, devant mes yeux, sans que je n'y fasse rien, était plus fort que tout le reste.

Obligé de passer par derrière la silhouette, je mis toutes les forces qu'il me restait dans les dernières foulée et stoppai net à deux mètres d'elle, caché dans un buisson. Je ne pouvais pas la brusquer. Si je lui faisais peur, elle pourrait tout aussi bien se saisir et tomber dans le vide. Je devais rester calme.

Assourdi par ma respiration saccadée et le ronflement du feu un peu plus loin, je tendis néanmoins l'oreille tout en observant plus attentivement la personne qui se tenait dos à moi.

Elle devait faire 1,70m à peu de choses près. Ses longs cheveux qui devaient être châtain foncé ou noirs, s'enroulaient à ses pieds. J'allais lui signaler ma présence tout en douceur quand le vent s'engouffra dans sa chevelure.

Je compris instantanément deux choses. Premièrement, cette personne était nue et, deuxièmement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme. La taille n'était pas marquée et les muscles qui couraient sous la peau de l'inconnu, bien que très fins, étaient indubitablement masculins. J'avais face à moi un jeune homme, nu, dont les cheveux étaient assez longs pour s'en faire une corde et descendre en rappel de la corniche. Et ce jeune homme, sans raison apparente, souhaitait sauter dans le vide sur les lieux même de l'incendie le plus énorme auquel je n'avais jamais assisté.

Je mis un moment à reprendre contenance. Malgré tout, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. N'importe qui prit à se balader nu en forêt aurait la même réaction. Il se saisirait, se couvrirait de ses bras et tenterait un pas en arrière. Or, nous étions sur une corniche suspendue à 30 mètres au dessus du sol.

Je réfléchissais à comment résoudre cette situation improbable quand un son étouffé me parvint. Tandis que je me penchai en avant pour mieux l'entendre, je compris que cela provenait du jeune homme. Je m'inclinai plus encore.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, non... ce n'est pas vrai,... »

La voix avait encore quelque chose d'enfantin malgré qu'elle ait sans conteste muer ce qui me fit estimer l'âge du jeune homme à 15-16 ans. Toutefois, savoir cela ne m'avançait à rien. Je pris mon mal en patience, agir vite, ne signifiait pas agir bien.

Soudain, une branche cassa net à quelques pas derrière moi. Je ne me tournai pas. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'enfant. Ce dernier se retourna dans un brusque sursaut. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière. Son pied glissa sur une pierre au moment même où je bondissais du buisson. Mon regard fut happé par deux océans verts dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes du brasier toujours plus vorace. Une foule de sentiments semblaient s'y entrechoquer comme des vagues furieuses. Peur, incompréhension, désespoir, abattement.

L'enfant chuta dans le vide. Mon cœur se figea dans ma poitrine. Tout était perdu. J'avais échoué.

« laisse-nous t'aider, Charlie »

Je mis un instant pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et un instant de plus pour me rendre compte que j'étais étalé de tout mon long sur le sol, un bras dans le vide.

Soudain, mon cœur se remit à battre. L'enfant était là. Sa main dans la mienne. Personne ne mourrait devant moi aujourd'hui.

Harry et Sam se penchèrent ensemble dans le vide et attrapèrent l'enfant dans le même mouvement. Sans effort apparent, ils le ramenèrent sur la terre ferme. Le jeune homme semblait endormi.

« bien joué. » me félicita Harry en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Cela devait bien faire trois heures que je poireautais dans cette salle d'attente beaucoup trop blanche. Après avoir sauvé l'enfant, je l'avais ramené au campement et l'avait laissé aux bons soins des ambulanciers. Mais l'adolescent, toujours inconscient, avait refusé de me lâcher la main.

Lorsque les secouristes réussirent à lui faire lâcher prise, j'étais en proie à un horrible dilemme. Rester pour aider les pompiers à éteindre le feu ou partir avec l'enfant pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à son réveil. Ce fut Ioakim qui trancha. Il m'ordonna d'accompagner l'enfant.

À présent, que j'étais ici, je me demandais sincèrement si j'avais fait le bon choix. Le jeune homme ne me semblait pas être gravement blessé, pourtant, les médecins, d'après ce que m'avait dit une infirmière qui passait par là, continuaient à faire toutes sortes de tests sur lui.

« pas trop dure, la vie ? » fit une voix amusée dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vivement et vis Harry, toujours en tenue de pompier et recouvert de suie, qui me souriait.

« vous avez retrouvez les hommes de Ioakim ? » demandais-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Le sourire de mon ami se fana.

« malheureusement, non, m'avoua-t-il. On a par contre trouvé ceci dans une grotte pas loin de là où ton petit protégé s'est vu pousser des ailes. »

Il me tendit une petite boite vernie en bois d'acajou. Deux fois plus longue que large et haute d'une demi-dizaine de centimètres, celle-ci ne souffrait d'aucune fioriture. Seul un système de fermeture à loquet ornait l'un de ses cotés.

« il faut que je te laisse, me dit Harry, l'un de mes hommes s'est brûlé. »

« rien de grave ? » m'enquis-je.

« non, juste une belle cicatrice à montrer aux filles. » me rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je ferai probablement mieux de retourner là-bas. » fis-je en me levant.

Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule, me forçant à me rasseoir.

« pas la peine. Les deux brigades de Forks sont sur le coup maintenant. Et tu sais bien que Ioakim ne verrait pas d'un bon œil que tu laisse ton petit protégé tout seul. »

« responsable jusqu'au bout » répondis-je en reprenant les paroles préférées du Russe.

« exact » acquiesça Harry avant de se diriger vers le couloir menant aux urgences.

Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, Ioakim avait été sauvé des flammes de justesse. Hélas pour lui, ses parents avaient fui la Russie et séjournaient illégalement sur le territoire américain. N'ayant pas de papiers en ordre, les autorités l'aurait très certainement renvoyé dans son pays pour qu'il soit placé dans un de ses orphelinats sous-financés si le pompier qui l'avait sorti du feu ne l'avait pas adopté. Depuis, le russe estimait qu'un pompier était responsable de chaque personne qu'il sauvait. À plus forte raison si cette personne était un enfant.

Je soupirai. La nuit allait être longue. Mon regard se posa alors sur la boite que m'avait donné Harry.

Autant s'occuper.

Je défis le loquet et soulevai le couvercle. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais. À vrai dire, probablement à rien. Aussi, lorsque je vis qu'il ne s'agissait que de vieilles photos, je ne fus pas particulièrement emballé.

Je pris tout de même la première pour la regarder de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un enfant qui devait avoir à peine quelques semaines. Sous sa touffe de cheveux noirs, ses immenses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur, fixant un objet ou une personne hors champs. Par curiosité, je regardai s'il y avait une inscription au dos. Rien.

Je reposai le cliché et pris le suivant. Toujours le même enfant, toujours seul face à l'objectif. Peut-être un peu plus âgé que sur la photo précédente. À nouveau, je rangeai le morceau de papier glacé dans la boite et pris le suivant.

C'était plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose. Bien que de voir l'enfant grandir image après image avait quelque chose de fascinant. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé à Renée de faire ça pour moi ? En voyant ces photos, j'eus brusquement la sensation d'avoir loupé les meilleures années de la vie de ma fille.

J'allais refermer la boite, lorsque je fus pris d'une envie subite. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait l'enfant sur sa dernière photo. Je voulais savoir ce que cette petite bouille aux yeux bleus pétillants était devenue.

Doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, je sortis le dernier cliché de la boite.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Mon esprit était brumeux. Il me semblait qu'il me refusait l'accès à cette information de peur que je ne devienne fou. Je dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir voir autre chose qu'une masse sanguinolente informe.

Couché sur le ventre, l'un de ses bras formant un angle étrange, l'enfant regardait l'objectif fixement. Ses yeux, autrefois bleus (1) et brillants de bonheur étaient à présent verts et éteints. Plus rien ne s'y reflétait. Rien qu'un vide froid et sans fond.

Autour du petit corps, une marre de sang s'était formée, comme une ombre renvoyant la lumière. Le rouge avait quelque chose d'obscène sur la peau blanche de l'enfant. Les sillons laissés par ses larmes finirent de me donner le vertige.

Inspirant avidement de l'air qui ne voulait pas parvenir jusqu'à mes poumons, je m'arrachai à la contemplation de ce cliché morbide.

Alors, la main tremblante, je retournai la photo en quête d'une explication. Cette photo n'était pas truquée, j'en étais sûr.

L'air se bloqua à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Un petit mot avait été griffonné au verso. Alors je lus et mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

« tu n'as pas fini de souffrir pour ça, Snape. Crois moi... »

**1** suite à une review pour le moins pertinente de la part de Mizumi-san j'Update le chapitre en y apportant une légère modification. J'en profite aussi pour glisser une petite explication sur le changement de couleur des yeux du nourrisson de la photo.

Sur les premiers clichés, l'enfant à seulement quelques semaines. Comme la plupart des nouveaux-nés, il a les yeux bleus.

Sur la dernière des photos, l'enfant est plus âgé et ses yeux ont pris leur couleur définitive : vert.

Voila voila, et toute mes excuses pour cette confusion ^^

**re-note de l'auteur : **comme vous avez certainement dû le comprendre, cette fic sera racontée de différents points de vue. Pour le chapitre suivant, j'hésite encore entre Carlisle ou Bella.

Pour ceux qui ont hâte de lire le chapitre sur la rentrée au lycée, il s'agira du chapitre trois. Plus longtemps à attendre en somme.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suppositions quant à la raison de l'existence de cette mystérieuse photo, ou encore à ces pleurs entendus dans la forêt...

j'ai hâte de lire tout ça ! ^^


End file.
